The present invention relates to a system and a method for calibrating source files necessary to operate a control unit for controlling an engine or an automatic transmission of a vehicle.
Heretofore, a system for calibration by a software processing has been used in developing a control unit for controlling an engine or an automatic transmission of a vehicle.
More specifically, an original ROM-made file (hexadecimal Hex file), and a program file, a data source file and a map file used to create the ROM-made file are prepared as source files.
Further, there is prepared a specification file in which various specifications such as the number of bytes, bit rate, units, setting range and the like of each data in the data source file are described in the general spreadsheet software. This specification file is read in by a creation command of a calibrating file, so as to create a standardized calibrating file.
Then, the calibrating file is read into the calibration software, so that a calibration result can be obtained as a hexadecimal Hex file.
According to the above-mentioned conventional calibration system, it is necessary to prepare a specification file in which specifications are described in the general spreadsheet software, in addition to the program file, the data source file and the map file which are the source files used to create the ROM-made file.
Therefore, it is necessary to update the data specification file to correspond to a change in specification such as data structure/resolution due to control modification, or the addition of data, so that the ROM information coincides with the specification information. Such version management becomes an overburden. Moreover, in order to automate the version management, it is necessary to newly create a large information management tool.
Further, in the conventional calibration system, since the general spreadsheet software is utilized, there is a possibility that, due to the different versions of the spreadsheet software, the creating function of the calibrating file cannot be used.
Moreover, according to the conventional system, the calibration result is obtained as a hexadecimal (Hex) file, requiring some kind of incidental operation to be performed in order to reflect the calibration result to the source file. Therefore, the conventional system is not completed as a single system, resulting in the difficulty of utilization.
Therefore, the present invention aims at providing a calibration system and a calibration method enabling to reflect reliably a change in data structure/resolution due to control modification or the addition of data to the data specification information, and to relieve an overload due to version management.
Moreover, the present invention aims at providing a calibration system and a calibration method enabling to output a calibration result as source files, to achieve the high usability of the calibration result.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, in a construction that source files necessary to operate a control unit is converted into a calibrating file to perform calibration based on the post-converted calibrating file, data specification information required for the conversion into a calibrating file is added to the source files in advance.
The other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawing.